Ghostbusters: A Phineas and Ferb Adventure
by HeinzDoofenshmirtz
Summary: Phineas and Ferb and the gang start a ghost-catching business. But, once a ghost king who's set on wiping out all life on earth is awakened, it's up to the Ghostbusters to stop him! Rated because I'm paranoid.
1. Prologue

Prologue

It was a regular day in Danville, California. People were going about their business as usual, not noticing the two teenagers entering Danville High, which had closed for the summer. The two boys were walking the halls, towards the gym, when one of them said "I don't know about this, Mike. What if we get caught?" "We're not gonna get caught, Fred, there's no one here." said the guy named Mike. "Let's just do this and get outta here, this place freaks me out." said Fred. When they arrived in the gym, Mike took out two spray-paint cans and tossed one of them to Fred. Hurriedly, they started spray-painting graffiti on the gym floor. They were so busy, they didn't see the basketballs floating in mid-air. When they finished, Fred said "Ok, we're done, now let's go."

As they headed back down the hall, one of the multiple lockers suddenly flew open with a loud clang. They both whirled around to see who'd done it, but there was no one there. Then, another locker flew open, and another, and another, and another, slowly moving towards the two boys. They both started freaking out and ran away from the lockers as they increased their pace. They ran into the library, and all of a sudden, books started flying off their shelves and library cards flew everywhere. The boys, who were both yelling now, ran into a small maintenance closet. As soon as they got the door shut, they turned around and saw a bright light and a terrifying sight met their eyes.

They had walked straight into a ghost.

***Queue Ghostbusters intro***

**I had to start this story with a classic Ghostbusters opening. It just seemed right. Anyway, this story is basically combining a Ghostbusters story plot with Phineas and Ferb. I have a feeling it's going to be good.**

**Please R&R!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own PnF or Ghostbusters.**

Chapter 1

At the Flynn-Fletcher house, Phineas and Ferb and the gang were all eating lunch after having completed their project for the day. As Phineas and Ferb's mom, Linda, walked in, Candace followed. "But Mom, I know for a fact that there was a giant trampoline in the backyard!" said Candace. "You know, it would probably still be there if it hadn't tipped on its side and rolled away." said Phineas. "Oh, you boys say the funniest things." said Linda, as Candace groaned in frustration. Then, Lawrence came in with the newspaper in his hands. "Well, would you look at this." he said in curiosity. "What is it, Dad?" asked Phineas. "It seems that last night, two boys claimed that they saw a ghost inside the high school." said Lawrence "They said it threw lockers open, made books fly off their shelves, and scared the willies out of them both." Everyone glanced up as Phineas said "Well there's something you don't hear every day."

Baljeet stood up and said "This is excellent! This could be conclusive proof of the work we've been doing!" Phineas stood up and said "Yeah! If this thing is for real, we could be talking about ground-breaking science discoveries!" Candace just stared at them for a second and said "If you guys don't mind, I'd like to get some sort of explanation." Phineas turned to her and said "A couple of weeks ago, we started looking into the world of the supernatural. It seemed interesting, what with all the major connections to many different science fields, so we did some research and made some theories about the existence of ghosts. We still have yet to prove some of them, but I think that's about to change!" Then, Phineas turned to Ferb and said "Ferb, I know what we're gonna do today! Let's go over to the school and get a look at that ghost!" Baljeet started jumping up and down and said "Boy howdy! I will go get the PKE meter!" and dashed out to the backyard. Linda turned to the boys and said "Now, boys, if there really is a ghost, I don't want you getting hurt." with concern in her voice. "We ain't afraid of no ghost." said Ferb. "All right, but be sure to stay safe." said Linda, after some thought. As Phineas and Ferb went to grab their stuff, Buford stopped them and said "Whoa there, dynamic duo, I'm goin' with you guys." Phineas arched an eyebrow and said "But Buford, you said you didn't believe in ghosts." "I don't." said Buford "But I'm going because when you guys find nothing, I'll be there to rub it in your faces." Phineas and Ferb glanced at each other for a moment, then Phineas said "Okay, I guess you can come with us then." Phineas turned to Isabella and said "How about you, Isabella? You wanna come?" Isabella said "Oh, no thanks, the idea of ghosts has always kind of freaked me out." "Oh, that's ok." said Phineas. Just then, Baljeet came back with a sack full of ghost-detecting equipment. After a quick check, Phineas said "All right, we've got everything, let's go find us a ghost!"

After a quick walk to the school, Baljeet started sweeping the cafeteria with the PKE meter, Phineas and Ferb started asking the two boys questions, who were still white from shock, and Buford sat in a chair, popped open a juice box, and watched everything. "It was bright yellow, had really long arms, and...I don't remember seeing any feet...but it had a hideous face!" said the boy named Mike. Phineas crouched beside Mike nodding as he wrote down stuff on a notepad. Ferb was crouching beside Fred, who kept babbling nonsense, nodding as he somehow took in what he said. Suddenly, the PKE meter in Baljeet's hand started making assorted beeping noises. "Phineas!" said Baljeet "It is on the move!" The gang all got up and followed Baljeet down the hall towards the library.

As the gang moved cautiously down the hall, they came across the row of open lockers and the PKE meter's noises began to grow faster. "Looks like something's been busy here." said Phineas. "We are getting close." said Baljeet. They turned into the library and the PKE meter began beeping even faster. Then, they saw rows of empty bookshelves covered in translucent slime. They all gathered around it as Buford said "Ok, who needed a Kleenex?" "Man, there's some serious telekinetic activity!" said Phineas "Look at all this ectoplasmic residue!" "This is fantastic!" said Baljeet, pulling out a Petri dish "Here, Phineas, get me a sample!" Phineas looked at Baljeet and said "Why is it that whenever somebody blows their nose, you wanna keep it?" Baljeet sighed and said "I do not want to keep it, I want to study it." Phineas reluctantly took the Petri dish and scraped some of the slime into it as the others went ahead.

Phineas caught up to the others and said "Baljeet, your booger." as he tossed the sample to Baljeet. Suddenly, they stopped in front of the door to a small maintenance closet as the noises and lights on the PKE meter went crazy. "It is probably right behind this door." whispered Baljeet. Phineas cautiously reached out and pulled open the door. They all stared in amazement at a semi-transparent figure which floated slightly above the ground. It resembled an ancient old lady which Phineas guessed to be a teacher. "So Buford, do you believe in ghosts now?" whispered Phineas. Buford, still staring at the ghost with mouth wide open, nodded slowly. "What do we do now?" whispered Baljeet. "I think one of us should try and make contact with it." said Phineas. Everyone turned to look at Phineas, who sighed and approached the ghost. "H-hi, I'm Phineas Flynn." said Phineas, as Baljeet took some pictures from behind him. The ghost turned to him and said "You're almost late for class." As the ghost turned back to whatever it was doing, Phineas turned back to the others and said "Well, that was a bust. What now?" Baljeet perked up as he ducked everyone behind a bookshelf. "I have a plan." he whispered. "Baljeet..." whispered Phineas nervously. "Trust me, I have a very well-thought-out plan." Baljeet assured him. "Alright..." said Baljeet "One, two, three...GET HER!" They all burst out from behind the shelf and charged at the ghost. Suddenly, the ghost turned towards them and her face morphed into the most hideous face they'd ever seen. she let out a loud screech as the guys all stumbled back in shock. Then, they got back up and bolted out the other way, yelling in terror.

As all four boys bolted out the door of the school, they ran back towards the direction of the house, still yelling in terror. They had put some significant distance between themselves and the school before they stopped to catch their breath. "That was your plan?" said Phineas ""Get her"?" "Mostly...yes." said Baljeet. "Let's just go back to Dinner bell's house." said Buford "I've had enough of ghosts for one day." "Agreed." said everyone else in unison.

**Ha ha! Man, that scene is funny!**

**Please R&R!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own PnF or Ghostbusters.**

Chapter 2

The next day, the gang was all in the backyard, telling about their encounter with the ghost in the school. That is, everyone except Baljeet, who was crunching numbers into equations. When they finished, Isabella burst out laughing. "That was your plan? "Get her"?" she said in between laughs. "Well, we didn't really know what to do when we saw the ghost." said Phineas. Then, Baljeet came running over with a sheet of filled-in equations in his hand. "The trip was not a total waste." said Baljeet "I measured the amount of ectoplasmic radiation that a ghost gives off, and I think that we have a chance of capturing a ghost and holding it indefinitely." Phineas' eyes widened as he said "You mean we could catch ghosts?" "Yes." said Baljeet. "That's gnarly." said Buford. "Unfortunately, before w can do so, we need to build the right equipment and have a big enough building to store it in." Said Baljeet. "Don't worry, we'll be able to take care of the equipment no problem." said Phineas "As for the building..."

Later; Phineas, Ferb, Baljeet, and Buford were standing outside the old Danville firehouse. "Are you sure this is okay?" said Baljeet. "Of course it is." said Phineas "The city said the building was scheduled for demolition, so they just let us have it." They went inside to find that the building was a complete wreck. Baljeet scanned the area and said "There is major structural damage in the foundation and the beams holding this rag-tag building together." "Nothing we can't fix." said Phineas. Baljeet turned to him and said "But I do not see why you are so happy with having such a unique fixer-upper opportunity." Phineas looked to his right and said "Well, something tells me Ferb likes it." They all looked over at Ferb, who kept sliding down the fireman's pole and running back up the stairs; slide down, run back up, slide down, run back up. After a moment Ferb looked at them and said "This place is awesome sauce." then went back to sliding down the pole. Buford turned back to Phineas and said "If you're gettin' a building to hold all the ghost-hunting stuff, you might as well have started a business." Phineas perked up at the sound of that and said "That's a great idea, Buford! I can see it now: Paranormal Investigators and Eliminators! Just the title rights alone will make us enough money to maintain all the equipment for at least three summers!" At hearing this, Ferb went over to listen as Baljeet said "So is that it? Are we starting a ghost-catching business now?" "I guess so." said Phineas "After all, summer only lasts so long." Everybody nodded their heads as they agreed on their new business. "But I really think we need to jazz up the name." said Buford. Everybody started thinking as Jeopardy music started playing in the background. "I got it!" said Baljeet "The Really Fantastic Ghost Exterminators!" Everybody just stared at him as he said "It sounds much more catchy in Hindu." "...How about...Ghostbusters?" said Phineas. Everyone except Baljeet nodded in approval. "You turned down "Really Fantastic Ghost Exterminators" for this?" said Baljeet.

A while later, Candace and her mom were heading home from the store; Candace looked out her window and saw Phineas working on the firehouse. _"Oh yeah, it's busting time.'_ she thought. Then she shouted "Mom, stop the car!" Mrs. Flynn-Fletcher abruptly stopped the car and said "What is it this time, Candace?" "Just come on, I'll show you!" said Candace, getting out of the car and dragging her mom over to the firehouse. When they got over to where Phineas was, she said "See, just look at...whatever this is." When Phineas heard them, he looked up from what he was doing and said "Hi Mom." Mrs. Flynn looked down at him and said "Phineas, what are you doing?" "We're helping restore the old firehouse." Mrs. Flynn looked around; she saw Buford and Baljeet helping too, but other than that, she didn't see anyone else. "Is there anyone else helping?" she asked. "Oh yeah, there is." said Phineas "We're just doing what we can do right now until the concrete guys get here to re-pour the foundation." "Well, it's nice to see you helping out the community." said Mrs. Flynn "Just remember to stay safe." "Don't worry, we're wearing helmets." said Phineas, removing a helmet that looked exactly like the top of his head. "When life's never dull, wear a hull for your skull." "Ok, be sure you're home in time for dinner." said Mrs. Flynn "Come on, Candace, let's go." Candace slowly turned around and walked back to the car muttering "But, but, but, but, but..." Just as Mom's car drove out of sight, an old, beat-up police car pulled into the parking garage. Phineas put his helmet back on and went over to the police car. "It's ok, all our building permits are in order!" said Phineas. Then, the car window rolled down to reveal Ferb in the driver's seat. "Ferb! Good, you found a car!" said Phineas "Wait, how did you get it here without driving?" Ferb pulled out a remote control with a tiny steering wheel on it. Phineas smiled and said "You never cease to amaze me, Ferb." Just then, Isabella and the Fireside Girls showed up behind him. "Hi Phineas! Whatcha doin'?" "Hi Isabella!" said Phineas "We're starting a ghost-catching business." While the rest of the Fireside Girls went "Ooooooh!", Isabella said "Isn't catching ghosts kinda impossible?" "Not if you have the right equipment." said Phineas. He ushered the girls in and said "Come on, I'll show you around. Watch your step, though; we're not done with the renovation yet."

Phineas led the girls upstairs, where there were piles of unfinished ghost hunting equipment. He pointed to one piece of equipment which resembled a backpack with a vacuum hose attached to it and said "We're not finished with any of this stuff yet, but here's something called a proton blaster. It fires a stream of positively charged ions which can counter the negative energy that ghosts are made of, allowing us to weaken or keep ghosts from moving so we can get them positioned above the trap." Phineas pointed to a device which looked like a metal taco with a handle and a cord. "This little beauty is a ghost trap." said Phineas "Once we get the ghost in position over it, we press a button at the end of the cord, which opens the trap and sucks the ghost inside. Once the ghost is inside, the trap closes by itself, trapping the ghost inside." Then, Phineas walked over to a large red metal box bolted to the wall. "And this is the ghost containment unit." said Phineas "This is the one thing that we've finished so far. When we get back here, we take the trap with the ghost in it and we put it in this hatch." he opened up a panel on the front and revealed a hatch big enough to fit a trap. "From there we pump the ghost out of the trap cartridge and into a pressurized storage container capable of storing massive amounts of spiritual energy. The containment unit also decontaminates the trap from any ectoplasmic radiation it may have absorbed so that it can be used again." After Phineas had finished, Isabella said "Wow, you've certainly got quite the setup." "Yeah, the hard part is finding someone who's willing to call us." said Phineas. Isabella giggled and said "Well, we have a meeting to get to, but thanks for showing us around." As they started to head downstairs, Phineas said "Oh, there's one more thing! We still need a secretary to handle paperwork and man the phone; if any of you girls are interested, you can give us a call." Phineas handed Isabella a business card with the Ghostbusters phone number on it. "Ok, thanks!" said Isabella as she and the Fireside Girls headed downstairs and out the door. Phineas turned around and looked at Ferb, who had somehow gotten upstairs and started working on a proton blaster without him noticing, and said "Hey Ferb, you got that thingy working yet?" Ferb shrugged his shoulders and went back to work on it. Suddenly, a short burst of protons came out of the nozzle on the hose and blasted a small hole in the wall. "I can fix that." said Ferb.

**Sorry there's not any action in this chapter, but I had to describe so much that I didn't really have a choice. There'll be a little more action in the next chapter, though.**

**Please R&R!**


End file.
